elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Thyssen elevator installations
This is a notable Thyssen elevator installation. Belgium *Hotel Aris, Brussels *Atlas Hotel, Brussels *Plaza Hotel, Brussels *Hilton Hotel, Brussels *H&M Men, Brussels *COS, Brussels *Gent Zuid, Gent *Cool Cat (department store), Antwerpen *Veritas, Antwerpen *Media Markt, Antwerpen China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Rosedale Hotel Hong Kong, Causeway Bay (2001) Maintained by Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Limited. *Tung Chiu Commercial Building, Wan Chai (2003) *Yu Hing Mansion and Wing Lok Mansion, Sheung Wan (replaced a 1980 Amror elevator)Maintained by Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Limited. Kowloon *Ngau Chi Wan Market, Ngau Chi Wan (1983, installed by Kone Marryat Scott and modernized with Kone EcoMod since 2016) *Hampton Loft, Tai Kok Tsui (2003) *Hang Lung Mansion, Mong Kok (replacement from unknown 1960's elevators) *Hoi Fu Court Car Park, Mong Kok (1999) *Homing Terrace, To Kwan Wan (2002) New Territories *Tuen Mun Town Plaza, Tuen Mun (1987) *Lucky Plaza Shopping Arcade, Sha Tin (replaced a 1987 Toshiba elevator) *Sunshine City Plaza, Ma On Shan (1994) Hydraulic Freight Elevator which using 3 speed center opening telescopic. *Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (2002) File:Thyssen_Hydraulic_Freight_3_speed_center_opening_telescopic.jpg|Thyssen Hydraulic Freight Elevator in Sunshine City Plaza, which using 3 speed center opening telescopic Mainland China *Beijing Capital Airport, Beijing *Shanghai Metro - East Nanjing Road Station (Street-Concourse), Shanghai (2000) *World Trade Hotel, Taiyuan (2000) Denmark *Tiger, Frederiksberggate 25, Copenhagen (1998) *Blegdamsvej 3, University of Copenhagen (1976) *Jagtvej 213-215, Copenhagen (modernized from Stahl Elevator) *Jægersborg Alle 35, Charlottenlund, Copenhagen (1990) *Bredgade 6, Copenhagen (modernized from 1910s Titan elevator) *Nørre Alle 49, Copenhagen (modernized from Stahl Elevator) *Førtex, Bryggen Shopping Center, Vejle France * Keraudren Clinic (Building 4), Brest (installed by Soretex) *EDF HeadQuarters Brest Kergaradec, Brest *H&M, Boulevard Haussmann Mall, Paris *Keraudren Clinic (Building 4), Brest (installed by Soretex) *H&M, Nantes (installed by Soretex) *Vienne General Hospital, Vienne *Pull & Bear, Nice *Trenel Hospital, Sainte-Colombe (installed by Soretex) *Célestins parking garage, Lyon (installed by Soretex in 1991, modded by ThyssenKrupp in 2013) Germany *Gesundbrunnen Centre, Berlin (1997) *Color Line Terminal, Kiel (1996) *University Tower, Stuttgart (modernized from Stahl elevators) (1960) *Balladins Superior Hotel, Köln Airport, Troisdorf (1992) *H&M, Dresden (1996) *Mueller, Offenburg *Albert Einstein Gymnasium, St. Augustin (1982) Indonesia Jakarta *Apartemen Taman Rasuna (1996)The passenger elevators have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2012, while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Aston Rasuna Hotel (1996) *Rasuna Office Park (1997) *Swiss-Belhotel Pondok Indah (service elevator)Formerly an apartment known as Menara Pondok Indah. The service elevator has been refurbished while the main elevators have been replaced into Hyundai elevators. *The Media Hotel and Towers (formerly Sheraton Media, 1995) Surabaya *Plaza Surabaya (1980s) *Vincentius a Paulo Hospital (RKZ) (1980s) *WTC Surabaya (1989, elevators modernized) *Inna Simpang Surabaya Hotel (1980, modernized) Norway *Clarion Royal Christiania Hotel, Oslo (1989) *Vika Atrium, Oslo (1987) *Oslo Central Station, Oslo *Møllergata 4, Oslo (1989) *Nedre Slottsgate 21, Oslo *Tusenfryd, Oslo *Amfi Vågen, Sandnes *Sørlandssenteret, Kristiansand *Amfi Shopping Center, Narvik *Rica Forum Hotel, Stavanger *Stavanger Storsenter, Stavanger *Storgata 12, Halden Spain *Bahia Mar Shopping Mall, El Puerto de Santa María *Jerez Plaza Shopping Mall, Jerez de la Frontera *Fnac Store, Barcelona Sweden *Stockholm Central Station, Stockholm (now repalced by I.T.K AB) *Scandic Hotel Norra Bantorget, Wallingatan 15, Stockholm *Söderhallarna, Stockholm (now modernized by Hissgruppen AB) *Vasa Museum, Stockholm *Drottninggatan 68, Stockholm *Liljeholmsstrand 5, Stockholm *Liljeholmsvägen 30, Stockholm * Drottninggatan 23, Gävle (1979) * Oskargallerian, Örnsköldsvik (now modernized by Kone two times) * Hässelby Torg 10, Hässelby United Kingdom *London City Hall, London (2002) *Guys Hospital, London *King Collage Hospital, London *Vintry Car Park (Upper Thames Street), London *Jaeger (Regent Street), London *Ashford Hospital, Staines, London *John Dobson Street Car Park, Newcastle *Alexandra Hospital, Waderslade *Centre Court Shopping Centre, Wimbledon *Manchester Airport, Manchester *Fenwick, York (modernized from Express Lift) *Ashford International Station, Ashford *Ashford International Car Park, Ashford *Camberley Library, Surrey (1999) *Brunel Plaza and Arcade, Swindon *Worthing Hospital, Worthing *Yvonne Arnaud Theater, Guildford *Walkden Street Car Park, Mansfield *The Harvey Centre Shopping Centre, Harlow Scotland *Watt Brothers Department Store, Glasgow *Princes Square (Buchanan Street), Glasgow *Marks & Spencer (Sauchiehall Street), Glasgow United States *SJSU Business Tower, San Jose, CAThyssen Traction Elevators at SJSU Business Tower in San Jose, CA *Tech Museum, San Jose, CA *LA/Ontario International Airport Terminal 4, Ontario, CA *SC Public Library Central Branch, Santa Cruz, CA *Lowell General Hospital, Lowell, MA *Miami International Airport, Miami, FL Other countries *Dublin Airport Car Park, Ireland *Globus, Lausanne, Switzerland *Huberstrasse 14, Chur, Switzerland (modernized from Gendre-OTIS) *ISO OMENA Shopping Center, Matinkylä, Espoo, Finland (2001) *Ringstrassen Galerien, Vienna, Austria *Mall Leiner, Hadikgasse, Vienna, Austria *Okhotny Ryad Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (1997) *Bogdana Khmel'skogo Bridge, Moscow, Russia (2001) *Airhotel, Moscow, Russia (1999) *Mall OBI, Bratislava, Slovakia *Martinus Bookstore, Bratislava, Slovakia *FlyINN Shopping Mall, Istanbul, Turkey *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Eilat, Israel *Renanim Mall, Ra'anana, Israel *Sahara Mall, Sharjah, United Arab Emirates *Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok, ThailandPartially modernized by Sanyu Elevator.Thyssen『Mod: Sanyu』Elevators @ Elizabeth Hotel, Bangkok *Nonthavej Hospital, Nonthaburi, Thailand (Dental Center)LEGENDARY Thyssen Elevator @ Nonthavej Hospital, Nonthaburi「Dental Center」 *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan (KLIA Transit Station), Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Chan Brothers Building (formerly Nam Peng Building), Singapore *Some of Housing and Development Board (HDB) in Bedok Reservoir View, Singapore: **Block 761 (replaced into Fujitec in 2015) **Block 762 **Block 764 **Block 765 (1999) **Block 769 *Taipei Taioyuan Airport Terminal 1, Taipei, Taiwan *Gledden Building, Perth, Australia *Southern Cross Arcade, Adelaide, Australia *Four Points by Sheraton Niagara Falls Fallsview, ON, Canada *3300 McNicoll Avenue, Scarborough, ON, Canada (1992) *Havana José Martí International Airport, Havana, Cuba *Ripley store, La Serena, Chile (2001) *Some stations at Metro de Santiago's Line 5, Santiago, Chile (1997) *Comandante Armando Tola International Airport (El Calafate Airport), Santa Cruz, Argentina (2000) *Rafic Hariri International Airport parking garage, Beirut, Lebanon (1990s-2000s) *Verdun 730, Beirut, Lebanon (1990s-2000s) See also *List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations Category:Notable elevator installations